


If you're certain

by OfElvesAndAliens



Series: love and be wise [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU where rhaegar married lyanna from the get-go, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crown prince Jon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfElvesAndAliens/pseuds/OfElvesAndAliens
Summary: Jon is to marry Lady Margaery. People haveopinions.*A look into Jon and Margaery's betrothal through the eyes of four notable people (rhaegar, dany, lyanna and arya).





	If you're certain

 

**_rhaegar_ **

**_*_ **

The decision to allow his son, his heir, to choose a wife for himself without Rhaegar's influence in his choice was not careless despite what his advisers would say. Jon is a wise young man, dutiful and honorable than any lad in the Seven Kingdoms. Rhaegar trusts his son to be mindful of his choice.

It turns out he was right.

The Tyrell girl, dear Margaery who Rhaegar has known ever since his sister had her as one of her ladies, was a perfect choice indeed. Although the Tyrells were only doing the realm a great service by rallying behind him against his father's violent and destructive rule, Rhaegar still considered rewarding their loyalty. To have his eldest son take Mace Tyrell's only daughter, which effectively makes her the future queen, seems to be a generous enough token of gratitude. Not to mention, having the Tyrells as their kin secures the support of the Reach and the gods know he'll need it in the coming winter. His good-brother promises it to be the longest one in years.

Jon is clearly besotted as well. Rhaegar could not be happier for him, delighted that the fulfilment of his son's marital happiness came with a great advantage that will aid him by the time he's king.

 

 

 

**_dany_ **

*

Margaery broke the news to her over tea.

Dany tries to look pleased and not at all bothered by some rather disturbing thoughts entering her mind. She's known Margaery for most of her life, she can even say that they're great friends. That's where the problem lies, she _knows_ her. She knows that she can fake a smile and can capture anyone's heart without so much as a glance. She knows she's clever and (dangerously) cunning, one of the reasons Daenerys befriended her in the first place.

She's got her vines wrapped around her beloved nephew, and the glitter in her eyes fail to convince Dany of her earnestness.

_Don't pretend that you didn't see this coming. Jon has it bad for her for as long as you can remember._

If course Marg read her suspicions right from her face. She quirks an eyebrow and smirks in a way that is so... just so Margaery. Daenerys lets her veneer of feigned delight fall.

"I love my nephew like a brother, you know that. You are my friend but I swear to the gods-"

"Now, now, Dany. I won't hurt Jon." Her smirk widens. "Though I can't promise that I won't ever lay a finger on him, he's too pretty for that."

Daenerys laughs despite herself. "You always did like him."

"And his crown, and the prospect of being queen." Margaery adds and only shrugs under Dany's narrowing gaze. "You always knew I wanted those things. I don't see the point in trying to deceive you now."

When Dany looks away, she hears her sigh. "You trust me with a lot of things, Dany. But I suppose not with this."

"That is true, and now you're going to try to dissuade me of-"

"Like I said, I won't feed you lies. That would be foolish. I will say that I do care for Jon. I had my eye on his title, yes, but it was difficult to ignore the man behind it." Marg lets out a soft laugh, her voice getting softer. "Men like him are perhaps no less rare as dragons, which is to say that they're pretty much nonexistent at this day and age. And he happens to be a future king. I consider myself lucky that my ambition won't lead me down to a loveless marriage."

Dany looks at her in the eye then, no threat in her stare, just studying the brown orbs she knows so well. There's a light blush in her friend's cheek; a rare thing.

"Why are you telling me this?" asks Dany, still eyeing her.

"You disappoint me, my dear. Truly, you do." She sighs again, she's never heard her sigh this much in a conversation. "I'm saying this because it wounds me to have my dearest friend think that I will betray her nephew. But I understand though."

Dany links their hands together, briefly chastising herself for softening up so easily.

"Forgive me."

"Again, you disappoint me. The Dany I know wouldn't apologize for being wise."

She had to laugh at that.

Margaery clasps her other hand with a firm grip. "I will help him rule, Dany. Jon will make a great king, but we both know he wouldn't last long in a pit of snakes by himself."

"That's a relief to hear." she admits. It's something that has worried her for some time, knowing that she can't always be at her nephew's side. "There are times that I think Jon is too honorable for his own good."

Her mouth quirks up in a small smile that made her eyes glint with something other than mischief. A tiny gesture, but it speaks volumes.

"Yes, but I wouldn't love him as much as I do now if he wasn't so helplessly noble."

 

 

 

**_lyanna_ **

*

The Queen thinks she knows her eldest son's wife-to-be well enough. In fact, she likes Margaery a great deal. It's just that she's not exactly sure if Jon isn't just marrying her because he thinks it is politically advantageous.

He's always been too much like her dear brother Ned. So prone to brooding, so dedicated to his duty and to his honor that she fears he might forget to think of himself.

That night, while they are sitting peacefully by the fire, she confides with Rhaegar about her troubles. Her husband grins, but he looks thoughtful.

"Do you remember that time when Jon finally agreed to take musical lessons from me and when he failed he sulked more than usual?"

Lyanna nods. It had been many years ago, but it was hard to forget.

"Well, our dear boy saw how the then newly-arrived Lady Margaery reacted to how I played the harp during the welcoming banquet. He wanted to woo her, you see."

"I know he did, you forget that Dany and I had teased him for it relentlessly."

He laughed. "Of course you did."

In hindsight, that was quite cruel on her part and so not mother-like at all, the way she laughed at the way Jon's face flushed with just the mere mention of harps and a certain Tyrell girl. But Rhaegar always did say she was a tender and affectionate parent but quite "unorthodox" in some of her mothering ways. According to Southron standards, anyway.

Rhaegar shifts to face her. The lines on his delicate face are less pronounced under the glow of the fire and the candlelight. "Has life in court made you cynical, my love?"

"Don't be silly."

"Only if you promise not to worry about this any longer." His hand finds her own and his eyes are alight. "Jon will be happy. His reign will be safe with the security of several great houses at his back. He will be a better king than I was or will ever be and Margaery will be a good wife, a good queen. In times of peace, to grow stronger is all we can do to prepare for any unexpected peril."

That makes her smile.

Still, she takes her son riding in the Kingswood the next day and asks her himself.

"Do you love her, Jon?"

Jon opens his mouth to answer but Lyanna cuts him off. "Now you must be honest with me, boy." He frowns ever so slightly for a brief moment, he dislikes it when he calls him _boy_ as if he's not a man grown, or so he insists. To Lyanna, he will always be her little pup. "Tell me if both of you are truly willing to spend the rest of your life together or gods be good you'll be stuck in a miserable marriage your entire life."

He smiles, not unlike the way his father did the night before. "You need not worry, Mother. I am not forcing myself or anyone else in this union." He urges his horse and dashes off ahead of her. "And I never lie!"

Lyanna shakes her head before catching up to him.

 

 

 

**_arya_ **

*

Arya rarely gets to see her Aunt Lyanna and her cousin. They used to regularly visit Winterfell and even brought Daenerys with them at times, but now they rarely manage to travel north. So it was only natural that Arya was incredibly happy to hear that this time she would be the one to visit them instead.

Then Mother told her about the wedding and showered her with sharp reminders about acting like a lady and to not, under any circumstance, embarrass herself and her father at court. If her goal had been to annoy her, she didn't have to needlessy waste her breath with all that fuss, Arya's mood was already sour the moment she mentioned a wedding. Jon's wedding, apparently. ( _Prince Jaemon_ , Mother would correct her.)

If Arya's previous experiences in attending weddings were to be her basis, she was convinced it would all be a bore and not at all what she had hoped her visit to King's Landing would be like.

But when they arrived in the city, she was too busy having the time of her life that she forgot what bothered her in the first place.

Jon took her with him whenever he rode out with Robb and some young lords. At first, his other companions didn't seem to like her tagging along, but that all changed when she managed to outride all of them.

Of course Sansa eventually put a pause on all that fun, probably at their mother's bidding since she had to stay in Winterfell with Bran and Rickon. After she whinged about Arya's muddied dress, had her change and brushed her hair, Sansa all but dragged her to the gardens (which is the exact type of beautiful her sister loves and she abhors) where the Queen invited them for tea. _At least Aunt Lyanna's there._

Surely enough, Queen Lyanna is waiting for them, and she's not alone.

"Great, you're here." She gestures for them to sit and regards them both with an open smile. "Gods, you two have truly grown since I last saw you. Please do forgive me for not being able to visit recently, I'm afraid our duties kept us from leaving the capital."

"It's alright, Your Grace." is Sansa's demure reply. Arya resists the urge to roll her eyes.

"That's what Jon said to me, at least your excuses line up."

Sansa whips her head to reprimand her with a mortified glare while Aunt Lyanna only laughs.

"I'm sure you can forgive your cousin, Arya. He's been quite busy you know." says Dany, casting a brief glance at the young woman beside her. Arya knows who she is. She's Margaery Tyrell, the one that Jon is to marry. They were introduced when Arya arrived and she decided to hate her instantly. _She's exactly like Sansa._

Unless her eyes deceive her, Arya spots Lady Margaery giving Dany a wink before turning to Sansa with a gracious smile and equally gracious words, complimenting her dress and asking her about things.

When they decide to take a walk around the gardens (Lyanna does not like sitting still for too long), Margaery grabs her arm the way young southron ladies do as if they had done it a thousand times before. Amongst other slightly more hostile thoughts that came to her mind, Arya's particularly surprised that she didn't go for Sansa. They were getting along pretty well.

Margaery smiles at her. Arya stares back blankly.

"Jon has spoken a great deal about you, Lady Arya." Margaery tells her when they pass by a fountain.

Their other companions are ahead of them. Sansa seems to be trying her best to recount some story while Lyanna and Dany's laughter cuts her off before she can get more than a sentence out.

"Half of those things were probably lies." Arya mutters.

She smiles again and it's less irritating this time. "I sure hope not. You are quite the lady, from what I heard." Her eyes glint with something she finds comforting, to her anyway. It almost makes Arya want to like her.

They join in with the others and it doesn't take long until Arya takes charge with the storytelling, regaling them with short tales about Winterfell and some mishaps in their journey south.

Margaery taps her cheek fondly when they part ways, with her leaving with Sansa and Arya darting towards the training yard. She didn't mind the gesture. Besides, she's changed her mind about Margaery.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too terrible. Of course comments will be much-appreciated.


End file.
